Special Occasion
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: At long last, I present you with my 100th Fanfiction. Thank you all for your support these 5 years! Please enjoy my longly-supported and loved, original HitsuHina FLUFF! A special Fanfic for a very special couple and a very special occasion :3


**It's the big 100!! Okay let me just start off by saying thank you all sooooo much for being my loyal fans for all these years! I'm so grateful for all you've done for me! Thanks for all your reviews and communities you've put my stories into! I really appreciate all of your support! But this isn't goodbye! Not at all! X3 This is just the beginning! I'll only be getting better!**

**So since this is my 100th fanfiction, I've decided to make it HitsuHina since it's been my passion for as long as I can remember X3 But this is dedicated to all of my fans! Every last one of you! From the people who review and favorite every fic to the ones who simply glance at them and give them hits! Thanks so much! Please enjoy my 100th fanfiction!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, after almost 5 years of fanfiction, I still do not own Bleach D:**

* * *

Special Occasion

The sun was warm and the breeze was cool, the temperature was not too hot, nor was it too cold; in Hinamori's eyes, it was the perfect day.

Especially since it had just recently rained the night before and now everything was dripping and clean and fresh and smelt of a nostalgic dampness she could not help but adore.

She was extremely joyful this morning, for reasons of her own, and practically was chirping and singing along with the birds outside, until a knock came on her door. A smile spread across her face and her eyes brightened even more, if possible, and she danced across the room.

She merrily began to slide the door open, when instead, it was roughly slammed. Hinamori was taken aback when her hand was crushed against the wall and she quickly pulled it away, rubbing it with her other hand. "Ow! Hitsugaya-kun! That hurt!" she wailed.

"Baka! What took you so long? I knocked 12 times!" he growled in annoyance, his eyebrow twitching. Then he looked up to see her holding her injured hand. "What's wrong?" he asked, blinking.

"Shiro-chan!" she cried. "You just slammed my hand in the door!" a pout came across her face and she glared at him with a childishness she had never let go of.

"Huh? Oh…sorry. Here let me see." He reached forward and took her hand in his and the lieutenant fought the tiniest blush away. She turned her attention back to him quickly when she felt him kiss her slowly recovering hand. His lips lingered on her skin for a mere second before he looked back up at her with a smirk. "There. Better?" he queried, letting her hand slide away from his.

"M…Mm." She nodded, slowly retracting her hand, the dull pain seeming to be completely gone now that he had kissed it. "So, why are you here, Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked after a brief moment of silence.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't remember?" he studied her quizzically.

"No! Of course I did! It's just that…_you're _usually the one who forgets, Hitsugaya-kun." She reminded him.

"Oh so now I'm back to 'Hitsugaya-kun'?" he rolled his aqua eyes.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Shiro-chan?" the girl asked with false innocence and a mischievous spark in her chestnut eyes.

"Oh, shut it, Bed-Wetter." He snorted and she giggled. "So how many years has it been?" he asked after a minute.

"What? You didn't keep track?"

"Why should I?"

"Because it's…it's the day _we met_, Hitsugaya-kun. It's very significant." She scolded.

"Well then, how many is it?" he pressed.

"I…I think this is our 100th year in knowing each other." Her eyes were alight with brilliant emotions of joy and excitement. "I'm so grateful that I met you, Hitsugaya-kun!" she whispered before hugging him quickly. "Oh! G-Gomen." She gasped, letting go of her best friend immediately. "I got caught up in the moment." She laughed, embarrassed.

"I can see that." He observed. "But it's a good reason to be excited." His eyes were soft. "This is a special occasion."

"You're right, it is." She agreed. "So...maybe it's time I showed you something I've been keeping a secret for a long time now..." She avoided his eyes for a brief instant, finding great interest in the floor all of a sudden.

Hitsugaya looked up at her, intrigued. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

Hinamori raised her gaze back up once more to meet his eyes. "Follow me." She winked, pushing past him.

Hitsugaya blinked in confusion as she glided by, taking her sword from where it leaned against the wall and slipping out of the room. Hitsugaya followed a bit more slowly, through the hallways of the 5th division's barracks until he found himself outside in a small clearing behind the buildings. Short grass stretched on for a few yards until it gave way to a forest.

Hinamori halted near the center and spun around on her heel to face him. She held up her free hand as a signal for him not to come any further. Hitsugaya halted and blinked at her, asking unformed questions with his eyes. Hinamori just smiled back at him and raised her sword, her chestnut eye sparkling, telling him to stay back and watch.

He was uncertain about her actions up until the point when she raised her Zanpakutou. A pink light began shimmering about her, as though she were enclosed within a rosy pool with glowing fish flitting about her. Hitsugaya's eyes widened to twice their normal size as the realization finally came over him. His lips parted slightly as he murmured in bewilderment. "Hinamori...you..."

He said no more and focused all his attention on her as she lifted her chin along with her sword, staring determinedly out before her, her gaze seeming to pierce directly through him. Her eyes burned like fire as the pink flames of liquid around her flaired outward in all directions. The flames grew higher and brighter and Hitsugaya found himself taking a pace back at the awesome reiatsu he felt.

Then, her lips formed the one word she had been anticipating to say to him since the very first day she began training as a Shinigami:

"BanKai."

* * *

Hinamori skipped happily back into her office with a flabbergasted Hitsugaya following behind her.

"That was...really amazing, Hinamori." He told her once they had arrived back.

"Shiro-chan, you've told me that 6 times already in the past 3 minutes." She informed him with a small giggle, leaning her blade back against the wall.

"Sorry, it was just so..."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah."

She laughed again. "Arigatou." She beamed. "This _is _a special day after all. So maybe now I should do what you're always telling me to do." She suggested.

"Oh? And what would that be?" interested, the white-haired boy stared at her expectantly. She hesitated a moment, fidgeting a bit before she spoke again.

"To call you…Hitsugaya Taichou?" she offered, as though asking him if that was okay. The captain of Squad 10 seemed not to have heard her at first, for he blinked and looked at her with pure confusion. Then, he chuckled and shook his head, his irises lit with amusement.

"No…" a small grin came across his face. "Don't do that. It just…doesn't sound right coming from you." Hinamori blinked in surprise, then laughed along with him.

"You're right, I felt weird saying it." She beamed. "But just you remember this the next time I call you 'Shiro-chan'!" she nudged him with her elbow. "But I figured I'd give it a try, since it's a special day."

"Well then…I guess I could try too…" he shrugged as though he were not really interested in what he was saying.

"Try what?" curiosity crept into her eyes as she anxiously awaited whatever it was he was planning on doing.

"…Never mind." He mumbled anti-climactically.

"Eh? Shiro-chan! Come on!" she huffed. "That's no fair." She sighed. "Oh well. Let's do something special together today." She suggested.

"Like what…Momo-chan?" Hitsugaya thought the words sounded a bit odd in his voice.

"Well we can-" Hinamori cut herself off with a small gasp as whipped around to face him. "W-What did you call me?" her voice hiccupped a tiny bit and she thought that she felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You heard me, Bed-Wetter." He grumbled. "I'm not saying it again." He avoided her eyes.

"Y…You haven't called me that since…since we were still living at Obaa-san's house. That was…_so _many years ago…" she stepped gingerly closer to him and grasped his hands, sniffing, her eyes watery from pure happiness. "Once more. _Please_. Just say it…one more time." She pleaded in a whisper, squeezing his hands tighter.

If he denied her and somehow weakened that hopefulness in her eyes, he would never _ever_ forgive himself.

"Fine." He sighed helplessly, then looked directly into her gorgeous, chestnut eyes. He leaned in closer to her, since he was now the same height as her. This time, he filled his voice with pure affection as he whispered into her ear. "Momo-chan."

"Oh…" Hinamori sniffed once more and smiled, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks as she delightedly threw her arms around him and buried her face in his haori. Hitsugaya smirked and hugged her back for a moment before she pulled away. "Wow. Gomen…I got so emotional!" she smiled blissfully. The spiky haired boy reached up and wiped away the last of her tears with his thumb, that genuine grin of his lingering all the while.

"There's one more thing I want to do for the 100th anniversary of the day we met…" he trailed off and moved closer to her. Hinamori took a hesitant step back and found herself against the wall. She was a bit uncomfortable at first, but then she gave him a small smile. Hitsugaya reflected her expression, except there was a bit more mischief in his gaze.

"Heh." He chuckled. "We've done this so many times already and you still get all flustered." Hitsugaya stepped even closer to her, pressing her ever so slightly against the wall. "It's cute." And with that he sealed her lips with his own, refusing to allow any more vocal communication to disrupt them for at least the next 60 seconds.

He had kissed her many times before, but every single time it got better and better and better still. After a good amount of times they had kissed, to Hitsugaya's satisfaction, Hinamori had finally learned how to kiss back, and she did so now.

While she was pressed against the wall, the bun of her hair got in the way for the kiss to be completely comfortable. So when Hitsugaya finally pulled back to let her breathe, Hinamori pushed him away the slightest bit. He gave her a questioning look, but she motioned for him to just stay put for a moment. Reaching behind her head, Hinamori slowly untied the baby blue cloth that constantly captivated her tresses. With a small smile of satisfaction, Hinamori undid the final ribbon and tossed the cloth across the room to where it landed on the couch. She released her hair and Hitsugaya watched, almost bewildered as her long, chocolate-brown hair cascaded swiftly down to rest just atop her shoulders where it bounced gently to a stop.

He found himself staring and Hinamori blushed. Then, the aqua-eyed boy stepped closer to her again, diminishing the space separating them. "You are…" he lifted his hand and ran it carefully through her smooth, silk tresses. "Absolutely beautiful." He finished with his trademark smirk. Hinamori smiled and finally her eyes found his and soft chestnut locked with piercing aqua for a moment.

Hitsugaya stroked the locks of her hair; his touch felt wonderful as it slid through her hair, tugging at it so very slightly until he reached the ends of it and rested his hand on her shoulder for a fraction of a second. Then, he quickly lifted it and wrapped it around her waist and back, pulling her with one hand and lifting her chin up to him with the other. "I love you." He murmured to her, his eyes intent with all the proof in his words.

"I love you more." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's not possible."

"_Anything's _possible."

Hitsugaya blinked in surprise; she had him there.

"Fine then." He let her have her glory for a second. "But I still love you more, Momo-chan." With that, he kissed her again, supporting her back so that she did not get pressed against the wall so much this time. Hinamori let her eyes fall closed and she kissed back, trying to match the amount of passion that he gave to her. He seemed to notice this and pulled back slightly to speak. "Wow. You're getting good."

"Really?"

"No."

"I thought so. Can you teach me how to do it right?"

"With pleasure." For a third time, he crushed his lips against hers.

They remained that way for as long as their air supplies allowed it and pulled apart a good while later. Hinamori hugged him tighter, resting her chin on his shoulder and Hitsugaya did the same, listening to her heartbeat as it slowed from its frantic pace. They caught their breaths before Hinamori spoke up.

"Am I any better yet?" she panted.

"A little."

"Well…who says third time's the charm? Why not fourth?"

"Or fifth?"

The girl giggled. Hitsugaya kissed her two more times, with both passion and caring affection before they finally broke apart.

"How about now?" Hinamori breathed.

"You're much better," he congratulated. "But you've still got a ways to go."

"Well there's plenty of time for that."

"Right." He released her from his tight embrace and ran his fingers through her hair again. "Love you." He pecked her one last time quickly.

"Love you too."

"Now, where were we going for our anniversary?"

"T…That just sounds weird." She blushed. "But…I don't know, I just wanted to take a walk together. Whatever you want."

"Alright then." He chuckled as she walked to the door with him. Then he halted as she re-tied her hair once more. "Are you putting your hair back up?" he asked.

"Yep. For now." She answered. "But I'll always take it down around you from now on, I promise." She told him when she saw the slight disappointment in his expression.

"You're not going to let anyone else see? Your hair is beautiful." He gently curled one loose lock between his fingers.

"Nope. No one else. It's just for you." She winked and latched onto his arm and he gave her a small grin. "After all, this was a Special Occasion."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Thanks again for all your years of support, and please let there be much more to come! :3**

**Please review!!**

**~*HitsuHina4ever!!!*~**


End file.
